In The Deep
by JadeSterling1
Summary: When Ginny sees his face.


**A/N: So, I've never done a one-shot before. But, I thought this would be interesting. Poor Ginny! I thought at moments she was a tiny bit OOC, but I think she would just be so scared that it was justified! I would really love any reviews to help me make this story better! If you hate it, let me know, if you love it, let me know! xx**

_**xxxxxxx**_

"I can't breathe. I can't see. I can't move. Help me. Help. I can't."

"Shh.. Be quiet. You are fine." A cold hand ran through my hair. "You beautiful girl. You will be just fine."

"I wont be fine. Help me. Please, help me. What are you doing?" I could feel his cool cheek against mine, his hot breath warming my ear.

"I told you I would never hurt you."

"I'm doing bad things! You are making me do bad things!" Tears stung my face as I gasped for air. I still can't see, I don't know where I am. It's cold, and it's dark. I'm frantic, my hands cannot stop shaking, and the damp smell engulfing me made my stomach burn.

"You told me you would help me." A handful of my hair was pulled from the back of my head. He forced my head back and kissed my neck, his lips were warm against my skin. "I like that I can feel your fear through your skin."

"You cannot do this to me, Tom. You can't!" His coarse hair scratched my chin.

"I'm not doing anything." He breathed in between kisses. "I told you that I wanted to help you feel better, that Potter boy would never pay attention to you." My heart sank into my stomach, Harry Potter, the boy who would not even look at me. My brother's best friend, the object of my deepest desires. "You promised me that you would help me."

"I did not think I would have to hurt people!" Tom reached up toward my face and wiped my tears away. The blackness made the touch one hundred times more sensitive, his skin was electric to mine, a spark would soon ignite between us.

"You are doing a beautiful thing for wizards, Ginevra, a beautiful thing." I could no longer feel his touch; I could hear the soft shifting of his robes against the stone floor. "Nobody has been harmed."

"Yet!" I shouted and the echo of my voice rang like a high-pitched bell throughout the space. Tom's cold laughter shortly followed.

"You're so kind, Ginevra Weasley." He quickly pulled a large chunk of my hair pulling me onto my back. "Your damn red hair, your damn brown eyes, your damn milky skin. Your damn obsession with me." His fingers squeezed my cheeks roughly causing a string of pain to shoot through my jaw. I whimpered. "You are obsessed with me, Lord Voldemort. You stupid, stupid girl."

My tears had not stopped; I wish I had never picked up that fucking diary in the first place. Tom pinched the fat of my cheek before hitting my cheek with his open palm. I tried not to let any noise leave my mouth. I refused to allow him to know how he made me feel so terrible. I had trusted him, allowed him into my deepest secrets. He listened. He cared. He promised me that he would make everything better. I don't know how he'd made me do the terrible things I've done. He told me I was to be punished for what I'd done and now I was stuck in this damp prison.

"Oh, Ginevra, you want to know where you are?" He chuckled, "You should know by now, you opened this room for me." Tom clapped his hands together and torches ignited in a bright flash. I threw my hand over my closed eyes, the sudden change burned my pupils. I could hear Tom's loud footsteps walk around me. "Open your eyes, girl."

"No." I would not. I would not listen to him anymore. I would not allow him to force me to do what I do not want to do. I felt his tight grip on my shoulder and he was slowly lifting my body from the floor.

"We can do this the easy way or the hard way, Ginevra. I do not think I need to tell you the things I can do." I remained reluctant, my eyes will not open for him. I was on my feet, I had no idea how he had managed it. His finger lifted my eyelid open. I could see the top of his head. Black curls lay over his creamy skin. I had never seen what he looked like before. I knew his voice and I knew his scent, but I had never known his face until this moment. "That's right, open your eyes."

I caved. My eyes fluttered open and I saw Tom Riddle standing in front of me. A tall boy, much taller than I, dark hair, light skin, black eyes. Those lifeless eyes, they stared through my soul, I felt my stomach turn. I leaned over and got sick on the floor. This feels like a dream, but it's so real, I know that I will never leave this place. I know that he will kill me like he wants to kill the others.

My head was pounding, I could see memories of my brothers playing cruel jokes on me, Harry pushing his trolley at Kings Cross, my mum holding my hand while I sulked about Harry. What was happening to me? Tom Riddle let out another cold laugh; the sound wrapped its wicked hands around my neck. "I know you, Ginevra. I know you better than perhaps you know yourself." He took short steps toward me and ran his finger along my cheek and twirled a lock of my hair around his long finger.

"I trusted you." I managed to breathe. My tears had stopped, if I was going to die, I was going to die with dignity. I would never allow him the satisfaction in knowing he killed me as a scared and pathetic little girl.

"Many people have trusted me, stupid girl." He twirled my wand in his hand and watched my face closelt. "It never turned out too well for them." He smirked and looked around the chamber.

"You told me you would never hurt me." My voice was shaky at best, my heart was beating rapidly, and yet he stood there smirking at me as if in some sadistic way he enjoyed my pain. His eyes grew wide and he laughed at me.

"You honestly think you could ever change my mind? You were just a pawn, you stupid girl. You lead me to your precious Potter." He drew my own wand against me and touched the tip of my nose. "He will be here in a moment to attempt to save you." He flicked a piece of my hair from my face and traced the tip of my wand across my cheek. "But, it will be too late. Such a sad story. Young, impressionable Ginevra Weasley, killed in the Chamber of Secrets." He pressed my wand into my cheek. "Your body will rot in here all alone, your bones will lay here until the end of time."

"I will not." I tried to reach for my wand, but Tom was faster. He pushed me backward and I fell onto the stone floor. My wand was pointed directly into my face, his black eyes were twinkledwith amusement.

"Oh, but you will." He took a deep breath, "_crucio._" Razor blades replaced the blood in my veins. They were cutting my insides open, my brain was on fire, it burned my entire body. I opened my mouth to scream but nothing would come out. I just wished I could die. Anything would be better than this. Saliva dribbled out of my mouth and my eyes bulged from my head.

As suddenly as it had started it had ended. I could hear Tom's high laughter reverberating against the cold stone. I gasped for air and tears poured from my eyes. Tom stood in front of me and examined my wand. "You look so adorable when you're squirming, Ginevra. I had no idea how lovely you truly were." It was difficult to breathe and I could not move.

I had never could have imagined Tom was a sadistic psychopath. He cared about me, I felt so betrayed. I had relinquished every detail of my life to him and he was using it to kill me. I could feel the blood leave my face. My life was leaving my body. I gasped for air once again.

"Already, Ginevra? You cannot handle another round? You are truly a tragically dull girl." I tried to keep my eyes open and focus on the light. I tried to think of any happy memory I could come up with. Mum and Dad reading me stories, Hermione turning rubbish into roses, Fred and George telling jokes, Ron teaching me how to play quidditch, Harry Potter… The light flickered. I can't see… it's dark again. The light… the air. I can't breathe. I need help… I can't, I can't…

_**xxxxxxx**_

"Ginny, Ginny… Oh, Ginny!" I quickly sat up and gasped for air. The sweet air filled my lungs. I felt like a fish that had been put back into water after being tortured outside of its water bowl. I could never get enough of this air. The chamber had changed. I was sitting in a cold puddle of black water. The face in front of me belonged to… I could feel my eyes grow wide.

"Oh, Harry." Harry Potter. His eyes were watering, he was covered in filth and was soaking wet. "Harry! What's happened to your arm?" I looked directly behind him to see the monstrous basilisk lying lifeless in the water. A loud screech and the sound of flapping wings rang across the chamber. "Oh, Harry." I grabbed his hand. My hero.


End file.
